Random one-shot
by Darkness-Angel-13
Summary: "Summer is near and I need a swimsuit." I purposely did not include any name, use any character you want and interpret it anyway you like. T for swearing.


"Neeeee Anataaaaaa!"

I called my boyfriend over to the dressing room I was in. It was our 3rd anniversary so he took me out to eat at a fancy restaurant and shopping, little did he know I was planning something a little different.

"What do you think?" I flaunted the swimsuit I was trying on. It was a body fitting, raunchy looking dark red one piece with holes at the sides that showed of most of me that wasn't used to being showed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" He almost choked on the iced coffee he was drinking.

"A swimsuit you ignorant shit."

I was laughing so hard at his reaction.

You see, I never really wear anything but jeans, black shirts, sneakers and the occasional shorts so just imagine his surprise. Summer was fast approaching that time so I was thinking about a date at the beach or at least the pool and I really didn't want to spend our while summer at home. I wiped a tear from my eye I wasn't going to get this particular piece but I really needed one if I really wanted to my plan to work.

"Nope. Take it off." He said as he shielded his eyes from seeing my 'voluptuous' figure.

"Ooooh you kinky bastard not in public."

"Fuck off. Choose something more… I don't know… decent?"

"Fine, fine now go while I change." I winked and blew him a kiss while he just rolled his eyes at me, a faint amused smile on his lips.

You might think we're fighting, but our regular bickering consists of curse words and I think it's kind of… well… honest? I really don't know but I like it that way. I tried on the next swimsuit I was about to show him; it was a one piece with black and white stripes going across. It had a navy blue skirt with a built-in yellow belt attached to it. I fluffed my hair a bit and called for him.

"How about this?" I spun around so the skirt would have its own moment. "I'm not sure how I feel about this though."

"Well, I think the stripes are… well… how do I say this… umm." He was anxiously twiddling his thumbs. The fuck does that mean?

"What?"

"Youlookfatimsorrydontkillmeillbuyyoufood"

"English please."

"You look kinda fat. With the stripes. Not because you eat a lot. I'm sorry I'll shut up now." He backed away slowly as if he was expecting me to explode.

I remained silent. He was right though, so I just let it slide. He looked at me expectantly, and I think he was ready to dash out the door at any moment

"Huh. I guess it does. I have one more so it's fine." I grinned at him. He let out a sigh of relief.

Poor boy is already traumatized just by having me as his girlfriend. You could say that I am a bit high maintenance but he just refuses to accept it. He keeps on saying that ladies are meant to be treasured, protected and honored. I really love him, even if I tease him. I just think teasing him every now and then is my way of showing him that he can be himself around me and I'll still love him no matter what.

I wore the final swimsuit I picked out. It was a strapless black one piece that had colorful floral designs on the front of it. It looked really cute, if I do say so myself. To be honest this is the one I liked so far. I was thinking of keeping it as a surprise but I wasn't really good at lying.

"Babe check this one out! I reaaaaaally like this one though. Do you think its cute?"

He just stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Wow."

"What did you say? Is it cute? It's also not that expensive."

He regained his composure, failing to hide his blushing cheeks. " Think it looks good on you, but if you don't want it you can still look around."

"Nah, this is it for sure. Let me just get changed, see you in a bit." I changed back in to my jeans, black shirt and sneakers. The look on his face said it all, and I couldn't be happier about my choice. It was kinda funny though, he still gets flustered around me even if we've been together for so long. I met up with him at the counter and paid for the swimsuit I got.

"Hey babe, let me pay that for you."

"No no no no I want to pay for this! It is my swimsuit after all."

"Come on babe. I haven't even given you anything yet."

"But-"

"Oops." He gave the payment to the cashier, who was smiling at us amusedly.

"You two sure are sweet" She smiled at us. "Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day."

We smiled at her and left the store. He held my hand as we walk around, I really didn't want to go home yet so I just savored the moment. He was really sweet, even when we were just friends back then. I remember the way he holds me as we cross the street and the way he pulls me close to him when is raining while sharing an umbrella. He was always the gentleman, and I always want to do something for him but it ends up reversing every time, like today.

"What is it?" He asked my, snapping my from my thoughts.

"What is what?"

What is it you thinking about? You're thinking about me aren't you?" He smiled at me cheekily and kissed me on my cheek. "I know I'm handsome so don't stress over it."

"You're not handsome, you're cute." I countered.

"Hidoi." He feigned a hurt look. He just looks like a puppy asking for food, to be honest.

"You're just proving my point. Thank you again for the swimsuit."

"Anything for you anata."

I went in to kiss him but he turned his head to kiss me on the lips. "You cheeky bastard!"

"Ha! That's for earlier! You're blushing so hard!" He laughed at me while I punched him in the arm and pouted. I sneered at him. "You're cute when you do that, so stop it." He said.

"You could at least warn me you know." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let me make it up to you then." He snaked his arms around my hips and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing the moment we had together. He broke of the kiss and hugged me tight.

"Happy Anniversary, Anata. I love you so much." He whispered in to my ear. I kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Anata. I love you too. More than you would ever imagine"


End file.
